bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Air
Air is a primary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Murtua Aavistus *Aavistus have limited a limited range of Air powers. Makuta of Murtua *Rahkshi and Kraata of Cyclone and all Makuta of Murtua have a limited range of Air powers. Sansta-Skakdi Skakdi of Murtua *Skakdi of Murtua affiliated with Air are only able to access their power if they work with another Skakdi of Murtua, or if they carry a weapon that allows them to focus their powers individually. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Air is often represented by the Matoran prefix Le-'' as well as the color green. Matoran *Le-Matoran represent the Element of Air and come in different shades of green. Le-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of elemental Air energy, to the extent that they are extremely athletic and nimble. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Air are male. *Toa of Air possess the Elemental Power of Air, allowing them to create, control and absorb air. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Air Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Air possess small traces of Elemental Air power. Makuta *Rahkshi and Kraata of Cyclone and all Makuta have a limited range of Air powers. Skakdi *Skakdi of Air are only able to access their power if they worked with another Skakdi, or if they carry a weapon that allows them to focus their powers individually. Examples and Air combined to create a storm.]] *Creating blasts of wind or focused beams of air. **Creating cyclones. *Controlling air. *Manipulating wind currents. *Manipulating/absorbing air to create a vacuum. *Setting a timed air blast. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) *Unleashing an Air Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Power of Water, it can be used to create a storm or a water cyclone. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Fire, it can be used to create a tornado of fire. *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or have had the Element of Air:' *Le-Matoran - Inaccessible. *Recht - Temporarily; while utilizing the Duos Stone. *Aychpai *Firum *Flengu *Iruini *Iasaec (Deceased) *Isaec *Isiau *Iuhreyf (Deceased) *Iuaora (Deceased) *Ivoria *Jemie - Limited; partially siphoned out by Kiolg, King of the Horde. *Keeto *Kiolg - Limited; siphoned as King of the Horde from Jemie, and combined with his own Earth, as well as Fire that was siphoned out of Cohal. *Kongu - His powers as a Toa Inika were combined with Lightning. *Laozuk *Lesovikk *Levaus *Lewa - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. *Lyse *Makar *Maykår *Nidhiki - Lost when mutated by Roodaka. (Deceased) *Rahaka (Deceased) *Reltu *Sarraw *Sephra *Spinner - Lost when altered by the Dark Hunters. *Trovin *Vrail *Zeron - Diminished when altered by the Artificial Life Units. *Zyrleck *Matau - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. His Toa Disk also had Air powers. *Thaios - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. (Deceased) *Wairuha *Wairuha Nuva *All Aavistus - Limited Air powers. *All Makuta - Limited Air powers. *All Makuta of Murtua - Limited Air powers. *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Cyclone - Limited Air powers. *Takutanuva - Limited Air powers; now unmerged. *Krahka - Gained by using Matau's form once. *Brutaka - Limited Air powers while Antidermis-controlled. *Zaktan - Only in conjunction with another Skakdi. *Zaqutan *Gresh *Vastus All of the following locations are/were affiliated with Air: *Le-Koro *Le-Metru *Le-Wahi **Le-Koro **Le-Kini **Le-Suva Trivia *Increased agility also comes with this element. See Also *Vacuum Category:Elements